


Stuck on You

by Emachinescat



Series: Sesquipedalian [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>woolgathering, n.<br/>(WOOL-ga-ther-rihng)<br/>Indulgence in idle daydreaming</p><p>Arthur can't stop daydreaming about Gwen long enough to get anything done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> I have no idea of the publication dates except for the first and last installments in this series, so I'm just going to default the middle stories to the date of the original, Jan. 11, 2011.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

She just refuses to leave my mind.

She has been there all day, sometimes standing right in view, her dark, curly locks swaying gently with a breeze that seemed to have come out of nowhere, sometimes lurking temptingly in the corners of my consciousness, still beautiful, still pure, still forbidden.

I don't know how much more of it I can take, really.

It isn't that I don't  _want_  to see her all day long. I would prefer that, actually. To be able to bear witness to her uncontestable beauty all hours of the day would be a remarkable thing indeed. Her soft, dark skin smelling lightly of lavender, her luscious curls brushing her shoulders and back with the utmost delicacy, those big, warm brown eyes locked on mine, her sweet lips curled in a sweet smile, taunting me…

It is all very wonderful to have her there in my mind all hours of the day – and night, in my dreams, if truth be told – but she is beginning to become a bit of a distraction. My father has begun to notice that something is not quite right with me as of late. Perhaps it was the way I will stare off into space during council meetings, or hum while I'm helping him with reports, or the way that I nearly tripped over my own feet (something I never cease to tease that idiotic servant of mine about, mind you!) when Guinevere walked by carrying Morgana's laundry the other day.

The worst part is, she is forbidden. Untouchable. Not that I want to compromise her honor in any way, shape, or form, however – all I mean to say is that she and I can never be. She is a servant, I am a prince. Our love would be looked upon with the greatest contempt should my father find out. She could be in danger if he knew. So we keep it secret.

It is getting increasingly hard to keep a secret like this – a secret that makes my heart swell, my mind funny, and makes me want to shout out my devotion for the lowly serving girl who has stolen my heart, my everything. Ah – but she's not lowly at all. In my eyes, she is the most beautiful princess a prince could desire.

It doesn't matter that she wears old cotton shifts and spends her mornings scrubbing out Morgana's fireplace. It doesn't matter that she must call me "Sire" and not look me in the eye. It doesn't even matter that she should be the last person someone of my status should take an interest in. It doesn't matter.

Because I love her.

And that is why it hurts so much to see her all the time, every minute, even when she's not within my range of sight. I know it can never be, and seeing her constantly only makes it worse. But  _not_  to see her would be a fate worse than death.

A paradox.

Sometimes – just sometimes – I think about what it would be like to be someone of little importance, like Merlin. After all, he can be with whoever he wants – except noblewomen, of course, and Guinevere, because if he made a move toward her he'd be in the stocks faster than he could say "dollop head" – and doesn't have to keep his feelings hidden.

My love for her is strong, though, and I will continue to suffer in silence. For her. For Guinevere.


End file.
